veganfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vegan Wiki
HELLO? :Hi... what's up? Angela (talk) 10:50, 7 July 2006 (UTC) ::Mind of I jump in and start editing? --Joi 05:33, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :::Not at all! Welcome Joi. :) Angela talk 07:59, 19 March 2007 (UTC) A formal matter Hello, nice to see such a fine wiki, alow me to introduse myself i am Jimbo the cheese admin of the vegatarian dreem wikia (http://vegetarian.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) we have somthing in common both our wikia's revolove around eating mostly or only vegatables, now my wikia almost has no users on it with very few articles to increese article numbers i would like to borrow infomation from your wikia. What do you say? Leave your answer on my talk page on vegetarian dream. Hope to here from you soon Jimbo the cheese 01:56, 22 June 2007 (UTC) I return to repeat my request, it is of course Jimbo the cheese again, i beg for your help, you will be duely credited at the start of the article containing the infomation i got from you. This is part of a plan to increese my Wiki's edits, although not a very big part of the plan, pleese allow me to use your infomation, pleese Jimbo the cheese 05:02, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Jimbo, sorry you were kept waiting. This Vegan wikia also has the problem of no users; it was started as the Case for a Vegan World, and has been reworked, but sadly, no-one is visiting anymore. Hopefully the admins will come along to talk to you, but I think there should be no probs with your using this info. --124.181.204.192 10:37, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Both wikis are GFDL, so it's fine to share content between them. To preserve the author attribution, you should move articles using special:export and import. Angela (talk) 15:02, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Cleaning up needed here The Vegan Wiki seems to be in a bit of a mess there aren't many people around. I have identified a list of pages for deletion because they are either duplicates, useless redirects or vandalism - if any administrators come by, could you please delete these pages? Thanks --Greenwoodtree 05:22, 15 September 2007 (UTC) These pages have been merged into Case for a Vegan World: *Arguments *Objections These pages have been combined into United States: *Ann Arbor *Washington DC *Orlando *Austin *Los Angeles *Chicago *New York City These pages have been combined into China: *Vegan in Shanghai *Ningbo *Chengdu *Shanghai Moved into Sweden: *Stockholm Merged into Japan: *Tokyo These pages have been created as a result of vandalism: *LAND: Animal industries require extensive land use, and damage the land, STOP THE RODEO CLOWNS!! *Veganism damages mental health in Human beings *Lions and tigers and bears! OH MY! *Veganism Benefits Capatalist Culture through midget tossing *Peta And these misspelled pages have been moved, but the originals have not been deleted (they are now useless redirects): *Land Clearance afects water tables and is the prime cause of salinity *Fishing kills fish at an unsustainable level. 70% of target marine fish species are fished unsustainably. Commercial fishing has wiped out 90% of the world's large fish populations, according to scientists SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM The page index.php is spam, but I can't delete the contents because apparently _I_'m the one spamming. I just can't edit the page because 'index.php' (the title of the page, doesn't appear in the page contents) is a term that tends to appear in spam... well duh! --Holizz 09:45, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Cleaning up FYI I have been doing some tiddying up and a little reorg of the content. Please let me know if you like it. Rev Bem 02:51, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Vegan logo trademark Greetings. The Vegan Sunflower Logo with an ® or TM is a legally protected Trademark in the UK, USA, Australia and many other places. Please could someone contact The Vegan Society, who register the Sunflower Trademark - you can email trademark@vegansociety.com or phone +44 121 523 1730 or see www.vegansociety.com - and they will supply you with an alternative image to use. Please help to protect this useful symbol of registered vegan products and services. :Thank you for the notice. I'll replace the logo now. Angela (talk) 03:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Vegan community out there! Greetings, hi Guys I'm WP editor and Vegan, so I was looking around for some comunities and almost every community is dead, outdated or not updated or whatnot :( Published my results here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draft:VeganWiki Huggi (talk) 06:58, August 28, 2015 (UTC)